onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Shinjojin/Rokushiki Robin MAJOR UPDATE 11/27/16 - Even more new stuff added!!
Hey everyone! First off, I must deeply apologize for not posting here for almost a year. I've been quite busy and end up forgetting to post any updates here so it's time for me to make up for that! Now on to the updates! First, ten new techniques have been added to the movelist with five of them in the Shigan section and five in the Other/Misc section! For the five Shigan techniques, four of them are variations of Hokiri (Go here for a refresher about that technique) while the fifth one is a revision of a technique that I written and added years ago, only that this revision is'' partially inspired after the harpoon/spear attack used by Scorpion, a legendary fighting game character who also happens to be one of my all time favorites, from the famous Mortal Kombat series!! As for the five Other/Misc techniques, these in paticular are all inspired by Jakisuaki of One Piece Reddit when we and a few others were talking about how Robin could use her powers with her hair and such!! XD *Kaika Shigan Kenpo "Tsuru-Mori/Morigan" (Vine Spear/Harpoon gun) (H)(N)(M)(T)(OB)(ONL)(OAB)© - In this technique, Robin "shoots" out a line of arms towards her opponent at rapid speed (with her sprouting arm after arm continuously out of the initial surface instead of constantly sprouting arms in the usual matter. For a more in-depth explanation, go here) with the end arm of the line piercing the target with Shigan. Then, after striking the target with the attack, she blooms out a few arms/hands/fingers out of the striking arm and have them grab and hold him in place, giving her a number of great options, which includes either pulling/reeling him towards her for a follow up attack, toss him to the side to slam him against the wall, or lift him up off the ground to spin him around and slam him right back down, just to name a few; all while the target remains helpless in agonizing pain with the striking finger(s)/hand still jabbed/thrusted inside of him. The way this attack is executed is similar to a spear-gun or a harpoon gun.'' *''Duo Hōkiri (Double Cannon Drill) (N)(M)(OB)(H)© - A two-handed version of Hōkiri with Robin using two hand drills formed on BOTH of her arms, doubling the damage or just to have second hand drill in hand just in case.'' *''Quad Hōkiri (Quadripple Cannon Drill) (N)(M)(OB)(H)© - A four-handed version of Hōkiri with two hand drills on both of her real arms and two hand drills on two sprouted arms!'' *''Giga Hōkiri (Giga Cannon Drill) (M)(OB)(H) - A powerful version of Hōkiri where instead of forming a drill made out of fingers that are bloomed out of one of her original hands, she creates a much larger drill made out of arms and fingers that are bloomed out of both of her original arms!'' *''Kaika Shigan Kenpo Ougi "Ō Hōkiri (Omega Cannon Drill) (M)(OB)(HO) - Possibly the most powerful version of Giga Hōkiri , one that uses both Kaika Geppo Hakpa and Kaika Soru Senkou (similar to Cho Kamisori) to lunch herself towards her target at godlike speed, as well as 6 legs (she blooms immediately after blasting off) to create an incredible rotating Kaika Rankyaku defense along with to propel herself at top speed. And finally, she also uses Busoshoku Haki Koka to strengthen the entire attack to its fullest!'' *''Cabello Fleur "Seimei kikan" (Hair Flower “life return”) (SK)(OB)(H)(M)(N)© - After blooming out extra hair with her powers, Robin then uses Seimei kikan (life return) to manipulate it to do anything she sets her mind to, including the following:'' **''Oni Hebi Shigan (Demon Snake Finger gun) (SK)(OB)(H)(M)(N)© - After greatly lengthening her hair by sprouting more hair with her powers, she has it shape into the form of hands and repeatedly uses the fingers of said hands to rapidly jab the opponent instead of using her own fingers, similar to Kumadori's Shishi shigan.'' **''Kemuchi (Hair whip) (SK)(OB)(H)©(M)(N) - After lengthening her hair by sprouting more with her powers, Robin uses Seimei Kikan to shape it into a long ponytail braid (or long multiple thin ones), then twirls and lashes it around like a whip. She can also harden the tip end of the braid with Busoshoku haki/koka for a deadlier effect.'' ***''Rankemuchi (Storm hair whip) (SK)(OB)(H)©(M)(N) - After executing Kemuchi, she then swings and lashes the “hair whip” around at high speed to create air blades with it. Like Ran-Tsuru, this technique is also used as an alternative way to execute Rankyaku instead of using one’s own legs.'' **''Kemayu Sūtsu (Hair cocoon suit) (OB)©(HO)(SK)(M)(N) - In this technique, Robin blooms hair out of her entire body and uses Seimei kikan to have them wrap around her body (except her eyes and ears). Then, she hardens them all with Busoshoku koka , becoming sort of like a suit of armor for defending against attacks as well as strengthening her own physical attacks, making this technique great for when fighting enemies in direct hand to hand/close quarters combat as long as Robin has enough Haki to spare!'' ---- Next are some more sketches that I drew that further showcases and illustrates the Tsuru-Mori/Morigan technique in greater detail. Note that the poses are far from perfect as I was having a lot of trouble trying get them right as best as I can, plus I tried to draw Robin in her outfit from the Adventure of Nebulandia special and failed miserably at it. LOL http://sta.sh/010xfzf45907 http://sta.sh/018zf5huikrc http://sta.sh/011ji9qqtxgl http://sta.sh/016w39wuta4c http://sta.sh/022vy5eyn7z7 And that is all for now! Hope you like them! For more about the project, go [https://goo.gl/W134Uu here] for the movelist itself and go here for the gallery of artworks! And don't worry, I'll add these sketches of the Tsuru-Mori/Morigan technique as well as the sketches of the Hokiri and Suishin Hokiri techniques to the main gallery eventually. :) Category:Blog posts